Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical cell and an electrochemical cell with terminal, and for example, relates to an electrochemical cell using a coin type metal container and an electrochemical cell with terminal.
Background Art
A so-called coin type battery or an electrochemical cell such as an electric double layered capacitor has been widely used in a memory in various portable devices including a mobile communication apparatus such as a mobile phone or a digital camera, or in a backup power source having a clock function (JP-A-2011-210898).
Such a coin type electrochemical cell includes a container which contains an electrode or an electrolytic solution, and in order to have a function as a collector for inputting and outputting electrons from an electrode, a metal can is generally used as the container.
Among them, a cold rolled steel sheet or a stainless steel plate containing iron as a main constituent is used in a primary battery. An austenite-based stainless steel or an austenite and ferrite-based two phase stainless steel having comparatively excellent corrosion resistance, or a clad plate in which aluminum is crimped into a stainless steel plate is used in a rechargeable secondary battery or an electric double layered capacitor.
However, SUS329J4L which is iron or austenite and ferrite-based two phase stainless steel is a ferromagnetic material.
In addition, austenite-based SUS304 or SUS316L is a non-magnetic material, but a part of the material is changed to martensite having magnetic properties while performing plastic processing with respect to the material into the shape of a coin, and thus the material has magnetic properties.
As a result thereof, the electrochemical cell of the related art in which the stainless steel plate is processed into the shape of a coin has magnetic properties along with the positive electrode can and the negative electrode can.
However, the electrochemical cell may be used as a power source of a motor or an actuator using a magnet or an electromagnet. Then, in order to reduce the size of a device using the electrochemical cell, it is necessary that the electrochemical cell is arranged in the vicinity of the magnet.
For this reason, the container of the electrochemical cell of the related art has magnetic properties, and thus is attached to the magnet and is likely to be affected by the motion of the motor or the actuator.